


Naughty, Naughtier

by much_ado



Series: Heartbreaker and Pretty Boy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado
Summary: Tendou's team is visiting for a practice match. He and Suga get a fantastic few minutes together in a mostly-abandoned hallway, but all too soon he has to leave.Then he gets a phone call on the bus ride back.





	Naughty, Naughtier

**Author's Note:**

> MORE TENSUGA TRASH FOR YOU GUYS :D

Suga was practically vibrating as he waited in the hallway for the teams to come through. Kitsunawa was visiting for a practice match—it had been a close one, a real nail-biter, but Suga had struggled to even pay attention to the gameplay, as distracted as he’d been by Tendou. It had really been too long since they’d managed to see each other. 

Finally, the players began to trickle into the hallway. Tendou’s red hair was easy to spot; he was still in his uniform, pale skin glistening with sweat. Suga grabbed his wrist and tugged him away from the mass of people without so much as a ‘hello’, just barely making it around the corner into an abandoned stretch of hallway before he shoved him against the wall, crashing their lips together. 

There was a clack of teeth, and Suga could taste the sweat on Tendou’s skin, but he didn’t care— _couldn’t_ care—because he finally, _finally_ had him in his arms. Suga deepened the kiss almost immediately and Tendou groaned, melting around him and pulling him closer. Suga rose onto his tiptoes, burying his fingers in Tendou’s sweat-damp hair. 

“Shit, I missed you,” Suga said, pulling back just long enough to get a good look at Tendou’s face, all flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. “This whole long distance thing sucks.”

“I know,” Tendou agreed. “Complain later, kiss now.”

In one impossibly smooth maneuver, Tendou lifted Suga by the back of his legs and flipped them so that Suga was pressed against the wall, now at eye level with him. _Fuck,_ but that was hot. Suga grabbed a handful of bright red hair and tugged, angling Tendou’s head as he crushed their lips together again, tongue sliding hot against Tendou’s like he was trying to drink him in. Tendou groaned lewdly into his mouth, and they were still in public technically but Suga was too far gone to care who could hear. Tendou’s hips shifted against Suga’s and his arousal was painfully obvious through his thin shorts. Suga’s own pants were getting uncomfortably tight, and he whined low against Tendou’s lips.

“Shit, Tendou,” he murmured. “Want you. Fuck, I want you so bad.”

“Fuck, Suga… fuck fuck _fuck,”_ Tendou cursed, pressing his forehead against Suga’s before slowly stepping back, letting Suga slide back to his feet. “Bus. Gotta. _Fuuuuuuck.”_

“You have to leave,” Suga said, resigned. He’d known this would be the case, but it had been nice to pretend otherwise for a blissful few minutes. 

“Bus is leaving soon. I’m… probably missing the team meeting as we speak.”

“Naughty, naughty,” Suga teased.

“Wish I had time to be naughtier.”

“So do I,” Suga said, forlorn. 

“This weekend,” Tendou said suddenly.

“Huh?”

“I’ll come visit. I’ve got Saturday practice so it’d probably only be for the one night but—”

“ _Please._ I’ll take what I can get.”

“Okay,” Tendou said with a shaky grin. “This weekend, then.”

“This weekend,” Suga agreed with a dangerous smirk. 

Tendou groaned. “Don’t look at me like that, I won’t be able to leave!”

“Who says that isn’t part of my nefarious plan? Maybe I intend to kidnap you and have my wicked way with you right now.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Tendou said with a laugh, running a hand through his rumpled hair in an attempt to straighten it. “I should probably go. Coach’ll never let me hear the end of it if I’m late for the bus, especially after blowing off the meeting.”

“Kay,” Suga said, pouting a little despite himself. 

“It’s just a few days, right?” Tendou said as he adjusted his shorts. “The weekend isn’t that far.”

“I guess I’ll survive,” Suga said.

Tendou chuckled. “Well. See you Saturday, then.”

“Not so fast,” Suga said, grabbing Tendou’s wrist as he turned to leave. He pulled him down for one last very thorough kiss, burying his fingers in Tendou’s hair to pull him down to his level. Tendou went willingly, hands coming to rest on Suga’s hips. Suga bit down on Tendou’s lower lip, tugging it between his teeth as he pulled away. 

“One for the road,” he said with a smirk.

“‘Kay,” Tendou said dazedly. “See you.”

Before he could round the corner, though, one of his hands flew up to his hair, which was thoroughly mussed, sticking every which way thanks to Suga’s handiwork. 

“You _fucker,”_ Tendou hissed.

“Don’t be late for the bus!” Suga said with his most innocent smile.

“You’re evil!” Tendou retorted.

“See you this weekend!”

\---

The bus was quiet, most of the team either sleeping or staring out the windows with headphones in. Satori probably couldn’t sleep if he tried.

He’d gotten off pretty easy for skipping the team meeting, having claimed he’d been in the bathroom. It was obvious Coach saw through that excuse, but he shrugged it off with a roll of his eyes and told him to get on the bus. Definitely a world of difference after Washijou. 

In all likelihood, Coach had probably taken one look at him and known exactly what he’d been up to. His hair had been a lost cause, and it wouldn’t surprise him if his face had still been flushed. 

Fuck, he was getting flushed now just _thinking_ about it. Yeah, Coach probably saw right through him. Maybe that was even why he’d let Satori off easy. He was pretty young, it can’t have been that long since he was a horny teenager himself. 

“ _I’M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, TOO SEXY FOR MY—”_

Satori scrambled to answer his phone before it woke up the entire team. It was possible that particular custom ringtone had been a mistake, but it was funny, and _accurate as hell,_ so sue him.

“Suga?” he half-whispered when he picked up. 

“ _Tendou,”_ Suga said, voice breathy and— _fuck._

“ _Suga,”_ Satori hissed, suddenly realizing _exactly_ what Suga’s voice sounded like. “Tell me you are not… doing what I think you are doing right now.”

“I am not doing what you think I am doing right now,” Suga recited, and Satori could _hear_ his smug smirk, dammit.

“ _I am still on the bus!”_

“I know. I couldn’t wait. You got me so worked up, such a tease Tendou—”

“Suga _please,”_ Satori whispered frantically. “I am sitting next to Asahi!”

“He’s heard worse,” Suga said with absolute nonchalance, before letting out a high-pitched moan. “ _Tendou._ Want you. So much. Wish it was your fingers splitting me open—”

Satori jerked the phone away from his ear, ending the call in a panic. He shifted his bag in his lap to conceal the painfully obvious tent in his shorts. _Dammit Suga._

He risked a glance over at Asahi, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw he was asleep. Or he appeared to be. He very much hoped it was the former. Barely seconds had passed before his phone chirped with a text. Steeling himself, he cautiously opened it, turning his phone screen away from prying eyes. 

_Fucking hell._ It was a picture message, because of course it was. Suga was shirtless, his head thrown back in pleasure. The hand that wasn’t holding the camera was just off screen, but the trajectory of his arm across his chest left no doubt what that hand was doing. _Fuck._

Satori’s eyes lingered over the picture, taking in the gorgeous flush of Suga’s cheeks, the smooth planes of his chest. His imagination took over where the image cut off, following Suga’s arm to where his hand would be wrapped around his cock, flushed and leaking and absolutely perfect. He wondered how Suga liked it. Did he prefer hard and fast, or was he more of a tease? A low whine escaped him, and he was thrown forcefully back into reality. 

Right. Reality. Where he was still sitting on this damned bus. Next to _Asahi,_ who really didn’t deserve this. 

_[To: Suga] I. AM. ON. THE. BUS. YOU. FUCKING. ASSHOLE._

_[From: Suga] so don’t make any noise_

Satori cursed under his breath. Was Suga implying he should… _goddammit._

_[To: Suga] PUTTING MY PHONE IN MY BAG. RIGHT NOW._

He shoved the phone into the side pocket of his duffel with unnecessary force, tugging the zipper shut over it. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. 

The rest of the ride seemed like an _eternity._ Finally they pulled up at the gym. Tendou didn’t bother waiting for the rest of the first-years to walk back together like they usually would. He took off towards the dorms, making it back in record time. By some small miracle, his roommate was gone. 

He fished his phone back out of his bag. 

_[From: Suga] Awww you’re no fun_

Another picture, after that. This one was zoomed closer on Suga’s face. His lower lip was pulled between his teeth, his eyes half-shut. _Fuck._

_[From: Suga] doesn’t stop me_

_[From: Suga] i know you’ll see these eventually_

A picture, showing only Suga’s chest, streaked with cum. Satori let out a strangled groan, foregoing the rest of the messages in favor of calling Suga. He shoved his shorts down, finally, _finally_ wrapping his fingers around his near painful erection.

“Took you long enough,” Suga said when he picked up, a hint of a smirk in his voice. 

“You _bastard,”_ Satori hissed, jerking himself off almost frantically.

“Are you touching yourself?” Suga asked.

“What do you fucking think?”

“Good,” Suga said. “I came so hard, thinking about you. Let me hear you.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” he gasped, leaning against the door as he fucked into his hand. “ _Suga,”_ he groaned brokenly, his breath coming in pants. “Say—say my name. Please.”

“ _Satori_ ,” Suga crooned, earning a broken whine from him. “Come for me, Satori.”

He did. With a strangled shout he shot his release all over the floor. His limbs going boneless, he let himself slide down the door into a sprawling heap. 

“That was so hot,” Suga said.

“You’re telling me,” Satori replied sluggishly, his brain still not quite firing on all cylinders. Suga chuckled warmly, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. “I fucking hate you, by the way.”

“Aww, I hate you too, babe.

“ _Suga._ That was the worst bus ride of my life. Had to sit with my bag in my lap the whole time to hide my hard-on.”

“Did you scar Asahi for life?” 

“I think you mean did _you_ scar him for life. And no, he was asleep.”

“ _Or was he?”_ Suga intoned with a laugh.

“You’re not helping.”

“I’m just saying, it would not be at all unlike Asahi to fake being asleep to nope out of an awkward situation.”

“I hate you so much,” Satori said. 

“No you don’t,” Suga replied, his cheeky grin almost audible.

“You’re the worst.”

“You’re the one who’s dating me.”

“I must be some kind of masochist,” Satori said, earning a laugh from Suga. 

“I won’t deny that,” Suga said, and then paused. “If you really want me to stop, though, with the sexting and all, you know I will, right?” he continued, suddenly serious. “I know that might have crossed a line, but I… may not have been thinking a hundred percent clearly.”

“No, it’s okay,” Satori said. “Jeez, I really must be a masochist or something but that was fucking hot. Just… maybe not the phone calls when I’m within earshot of my team.”

“Stick to sexting, yessir.”

“Ugh, I should probably go shower,” Satori groaned.

“Probably,” Suga agreed. “I have homework, too.”

“Gross. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“‘Kay. Night, Suga.”

“Night, _Satori_.”

He sat for a moment after the call ended, savoring the warm feeling in his chest caused by the sound of his name in Suga’s voice. The weekend was only a few days away, but it couldn’t come soon enough for him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The universities the boys attend in this college AU are fictional (because I don't know anything about actual Japanese universities). I made them up using the typical Haikyuu school name formula of animal name + suffix. Suga, Oikawa, Bokuto, Kuroo, Ushijima and Michimiya attend Torakabe, a powerhouse school in Tokyo. Suga is not on the team, but the rest are. Tendou, Semi, Daichi, Asahi, and Iwaizumi, among others, go to Kitsunawa. It's located in Sendai and has a currently not-so-great team, but just got a new coach and more scholarship money donated for its volleyball team and is in the process of rebuilding it. This knowledge isn't really necessary for this fic, but in case anyone is wondering "wtf is Kitsunawa," now you know.


End file.
